Transcending Worlds
by FriggyEsquire
Summary: /Discontinued/ Lurking in the shadows of the world are creatures that could stand up to the demons of the Kagome's world. They are known as Heartless, and after taking everything she loves, Kagome will do anything to stop them from hurting anyone else.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Well, I've adopted another story. This one is from Itoma the God of Water. A half of this chapter, and the idea, belongs to Itoma.

**Disclaimer: **I, nor Itoma, own Kingdom Hearts or Inuyasha. They belong to there respective owners.

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED (4-21-09) As I forgot to mention the pairing is KagomexXeahnort's Heartless. You'll see him in Chapter Two ;)

* * *

Chapter 1- Heartless?

It was about twilight time in Kaede's village, as a young woman walked through the rice fields. She had flowing black hair, a shapely figure, and sapphire eyes that seemed to glow. She was dressed very differently than anyone in the village. She was wearing a loose fitting, black, long sleeved shirt, and a white skirt. Around her neck was a white silk scarf. The suns bright orange glow seemed to radiate off the pale skin of her heart-shaped face, making her glow. _'That last uniform got ripped up so much... I'm glad Mom packed an extra outfit for me.'_

The woman began walking toward the forest.

She walked for several minutes until she reached the forests edge. Looked into the trees, she notice how the ones on the edge had a urethral glow to them, the shadows of the leaves creating crisscrossing patterns. She was the only one able to see this glow, including her old crush who had spent fifty years in it, albeit asleep. As the young woman stood there and gazed at the trees, a young child was making his way up to her from behind. The woman noticed the child, and as he shot toward her, the young woman spun around, catching the child in her arms. Her hair whipped around her from the force and speed of her turn.

"Shippou, what are you doing out here?" the woman questioned, as her hair waved as a small breeze blew past her and Shippou.

The young fox kit looked down, almost ashamed, and replied, "I was worried, cause Inuyasha and Kikyou are in hell...and the jewels done...when I saw you leaving...I... I didn't want you to leave me alone... !" Shippou said, welling up in tears. Shippou had been having these fears since the time of Inuyasha and Kikyo's death. The groups situation would change in the slightest and he would begin to have doubts about it all.

"Shippou", the girl said while comforting the child, "You know that I would never leave you here alone. I was just going for a walk to Inuyasha and Kikyo's graves to say good bye to them…then I was going to come and get you then we, meaning you and me, were going to go to our new home in the future to visit my grand father, my brother, and my mother.", she finished hugging the Shippou closely to her self stroking his rust-colored hair, in an attempt to sooth him.

"Really...mama?", Shippou said, sniffing, while his sand-colored tail twitched slightly.

"Yes, really...", Kagome said as she walked into the forest with Shippou in her arms, giggling slightly when Shippou cuddled into her blouse clutching her white scarf, and burying his face into the soft material.

* * *

_Sacred tree/Inu's grave sight_

Kagome silently walked up to the sacred tree with Shippou in her arms.

"This is were it all started. Did you know that Shippou?" Shippou did know. His mother had told him this story time and time again, and it was his favorite. His mother had told him everything she had felt on her journey. Things she had never even told Sango. Every tinge of pain, every feeling of regret and all of the feelings of peace and accomplishment that Kagome felt from helping others, protecting them and there lives.

Kagome smiled as she reached up to trace a shape in the tree, the mark Kikyo's arrow left in the bark. But something had changed. "Hmmm…that wasn't there before" she thought.

Shippou looked up at his mother as she traced a shape in the tree with her index finger. "What is that shape she's making?" he thought to himself, "…it looks like a triangle with a circle on top….what's it called?

Flash back

"_Shippou, come here and __look at this." Kagome said, motioning for her adopted child to come to her._

"_What are we doing today, Kagome?" Shippou questioned enthusiastically. His mother had been teaching him about things from her world. He had learned how to do math and a little reading. It was time for the next lesson._

"_I'm going to teach you a how to draw better." Kagome said. She knew Shippou had been working hard in his studies, so she was giving him a treat._

"_Really? Yay! Kagome's gonna teach me how to draw better!" Shippou said jumping up and down._

"_Ready, Shippou?" Kagome said, getting out a piece of paper._

"_Yeah!", he said, pulling his pencils from the inside of his pelt._

"_Lets start with the basics" she said, drawing several shapes on the paper._

"_What are those?" Shippou asked._

"_These are shapes, Shippou. Everything you see is made of shapes." Shippou listened attentively while watching his mother draw things on the paper._

_"This one is a circle, this one is a triangle, and this one is a square", Kagome said, while pointing to each shape as she named them._

"_And this one?" Shippou said pointing to a fourth shape._

"_That shape is a key hole.", Kagome said._

"_Whats a keyhole?" he asked. Kagome then began to explain about the modern convenience that is keys and keyholes._

End flashback

"Hey Mamma, why are you drawing a key hole with your finger." Shippou asked innocently.

Kagome looked at Shippou, startled out of her thoughts, and when she looked back to the tree, the keyhole shape she had seen was gone. "Hmm...I don't know really, I just kind of did." she said. She quickly forgot about it as she knelt down by the two graves sitting at the base of the tree.

"Hello, Inuyasha, Kikyou." Shippou sat next to her and listened to his mother speak. This was only the second time Kagome had ever visited these two graves in the time they had been erected. The first time lasted five hours and was spent in total silence...

"It's been quiet without you two. Who knew that after all that happened, you would change so much Kikyou. It was comforting, almost like having a sister when you were around. I really do miss you..."

"Inuyasha, I miss you so much, along with Kikyou. It was hard for me to accept your death after accepting that I loved you. But now that's over. We never told you, but Kikyou and I had come to a standstill. I was going to let her be the object of your affections. I realised that I didn't want to lose what we had."

It was true. After Kikyou had been freed of the burden of Naraku, she had softened up and the two miko's had bonded as only two who shared souls could. At the heart. They had spent time together, and Kagome saw that Kikyo was different than she seemed upon their first meeting.

"We loved you... Actually, I guess she still does... That's something I wanted to tell you.... I've tried to move on, but it's hard. I miss you both so much... But Shippou here," She patted his head, "has been helping me and I think I may be able to learn from all this."

Kagome stood up, pulling Shippou to his feet as well. "I just wanted to say... I love you, and I'll miss you, but I'll never forget you..."

Kagome turned and tried not to look back as they walked to wards the well. Her heart ached slightly, but walking away from those thoughts with Shippou at her side gave her hope...

Startled out of her thoughts, Kagome tried to direct her thoughts to another subject, abruptly remembering the keyhole... She must have been imagining it.

"Where are we going okaa-san?" Shippou asked.

"I told you already, silly, we're going to go home for a little bit."

"But what about saying good bye to Sango and Miroku? And what about the others?"

"I don't want any tears so we are leaving early, and I left them a note, saying we'll be back soon.", she said as she stopped at the edge of the clearing and looked down at the well.

"Somethings wrong" she said drawing Shippou back from the well and picking him up.

"Mamma!" Shippou shouted.

Kagome looked around to see what Shippou was yelling about, only to find strange dark creatures that had skin as black as darkness it self, with dull yellow eyes.

"What are these things! They're not human.... or demon! They have no hearts!", she observed, having used her senses to try and gain an upper hand.

"Shippou hold on tight ok…..we're going to make a run for it…I have no clue how I can defeat them and I don't want to sit around to find out how long it takes me. Cause there's no way I can fight all of these things by myself..."

"Ok, mamma." the young fox kit stated, and without further adieu, his mother dashed off from the well in the direction of the sacred tree, seeking a safe refuge.

* * *

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sango swung her weapon wildly, destroying the black creatures that had somehow invaded the village. She heared roars and knew that Kirara had joined the fray.

Sango was in the village when she heard panicked voices calling out, saying demons were invading the village.

When she had arrived on the scene, she was shocked to see small black creatures attacking the villagers and seemingly making them disappear. She had rushed into the battle with Miroku and Kirara not far behind her.

As she hacked away at the creatures, Sango noticed the entry of two demons.

Kouga sent a flying kick at one of the larger creatures and quickly went down upon the others that had began swarming. Sesshomaru followed not far behind, his acid whip striking the creatures in hoards.

Ah-Uh was seen from the air, Jaken and Rin on his back. Jaken's staff shot fire at any who tried to approach, but they stayed away from the fighting. The Demons and humans fought together, the same way they had for many months now, and slowly but steadily knocked the hoard back.

Suddenly all of the creatures just _disappeared_, along with any villager that had been left on the battlefield. Sango was back-to-back with Miroku, Kirara across from them ready to help defend, but no enemies were left on the field. Only the wisps of darkness that the things had left behind indicated that they were even there in the first place.

And the land was barren.

The villagers were gone and Sango flushed in anger. The ones they had been trying to protect had dissapeared! It was all for naught.

Sesshomaru looked around, eyes darting back and forth, "I can't sense them any more. Wolf?"

Kouga sniffed the air apprehensively. "Their smell is overwhelming my nose. I can't tell if they've gone or not, but it looks like it, Fluffy." Sesshomaru didn't even twitch, used to the nickname, although not liking it.

The tension in the air slowly drained away, along with the adrenaline rush that had accompanied the battle. Sango relaxed and said, albeit quietly, "What in the world were those things?"

The second that Sango's voice faded away was when the sun finally set in the village. But as if talking had opened a floodgate, the darkening of the sky didn't stop and soon the entire sky was black. Suddenly, a shape darker than the sky, if it was even possible, ripped open the sky and begun to move slowly in circles. At the same moment the earth began to quake. Sango fell to the ground, Miroku quickly dropping to her side in case she was hurt. Kirara transformed back into her small form as the vortex in the sky seemingly began to spin like the inside of a tornado, and things began to get pulled into the void. Huts became splintered wood, and trees began to be uprooted. Rin's shrieks of horror and yells of the others filled the air. Sango hung on to Miroku with all of her strength, knowing that she couldn't stop the catastrophe that was unfolding on her home.

The winds came harder and harder, and Sango was soon unable to see in front of her. She reached forward and gripped Kirara tightly, holding on for dear life.

* * *

Kagome's legs worked like pistons to carry herself and Shippou to the god tree as fast as was physically possible. She could feel the black as night creatures following them, and was relieved to finally see the god tree in sight.

But something was not right.

Darkness poured out of the holy tree like sap, tendrils of the wispy darkness running to the ground and bringing more of the creatures. Kagome backed up against another tree and made sure Shippou was hidden between her neck and scarf before seemingly miming the movement of pulling back a bow, and materialising in the air before her was a bow and arrow set made of the glowing energy she harnessed. She began to shoot her pure colored arrows at the things. The creatures began coming in closer, making her have to use the bow as a weapon to make them pull back. They flinched back, as if burning, the light from her bow too much for the shadow creatures to handle.

And finally, after what seemed like endless hours of fighting off the creatures, they all suddenly disappeared, and Kagome dropped to her knees in relief. With how weary she was, Kagome never noticed the shadow of a person sneaking up behind her. She barely felt the pain off herself being knocked to the ground, and the last thing registering in her mind was the yell of her son and a flash of black and green...

* * *

The first scene with Kagome and Shippou and the one at the god tree are from Itoma the God of Water, edited by me. The last are all mine.

And I'm deathly afraid that I made Kagome into a Mary-Sue.

R&R, please!


	2. Chapter 2: The Darkness

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Her eyes drooped, body and mind fighting back weariness. Her cries, once strong and willful, had diminished to pleading whimpers.

"Shippo… Shippo…"

_'No.... My son..... They took my son…'_

Kagome had awoken to find herself in this place and had been desperately trying to find her way out. Dark tendrils of the black, unseen creatures tried to grip her ankles, but she was able to shake them loose before they got a good enough grip on her. As she wandered aimlessly through the darkness, Kagome became more and more confused and less relaxed in this place. What had happened to her friends? Her son? Added to the unstable situation and Kagome's raging emotions, she was in a sorry state.

Kagome clutched her head in her hands, fighting off the rage that threatened to burst forth. She couldn't lose control now, in an unknown place. The dark skinned creatures had long since revealed themselves to her, and tauntingly flitted back and forth, in and out of her vision. If she were to show hostility, they may overcome her.

She wasn't able to tell how much time had passed, all she knew was that, one, she was tired, hungry and freezing cold, and two, she couldn't see anything around her at all. All she could see was slight movements from the creatures, and their beady yellow eyes.

All she wished was for light. Light from a torch, a lighter, a _match_, it didn't matter to her. All Kagome wanted was for the darkness to fade away from her soul.

Finally, Kagome gave up and sat down to sleep. The creatures were drawn to her stillness, but unable to reach her due to her powers rejecting their touches.

When Kagome awoke, she was unable to tell how long she had slept. She knew she looked a mess, having wandered around in the darkness aimlessly for hours on end. But once again, she shook herself awake, and trekked on. As she walked, time flew by.

Kagome would walk for hours on end, force herself to sleep, and start it all over. It was a long time until she found a glimmer of hope.

A light in the distance.

She ran as if her life depended on it. Closer and closer she came until she stopped in her tracks.

A door. A giant white door., behind which light burst forth from the crevices in the dark.

And she couldn't open it.

She had gripped the handles that extended high above her head and pulled with all her might. She attempt to pry her fingers in between the two sides of the door, but it was all useless. The door was sealed shut.

Kagome screamed in frustration and began to punch the door with all her might.

"It won't open."

Hearing the voice, Kagome went still as a rock, trembling slightly. It was a deep voice, coming from far away. Kagome whirled around seeing nothing.

"Up here."

Kagome looked up and say a man laying on top of the curved frame that held the door suspended in place. He was extremely high in the air, and Kagome could just barely make out silver hair and dark skin.

She narrowed her eyes, "And how would you know?" She asked in a calm voice. No matter the expanse of area their voices reached each other with minimal interference.

"Because I have been trying to open that door for almost two years now." The man said, and jumped down from the door. Her heart skipped a beat, watching him fall from the height he had begun at, but she breathed a sigh of relief, seeing him fall feet first, and slowing just before impact to lightly touch the ground.

Kagome took the moment to study the man. He wore a open black trench coat, held together by a symbol depicting a black and red heart with three spikes at the bottom. He wore black pants and under the trench coat was a white shirt, opened around his chest. He had blue shoulder pads and white gloves to finish off the look.

She narrowed her eyes, her muscles as tight as springboards. She was leaning on the door, weary from her trek in the unknown place. "Who the hell are you?" Is what she wanted to say but what came out was, in a weary voice, "What are you?"

She felt something about the man that made her be on guard. He felt dark. A test of his aura gave her the same feeling she had when looking at the dark creatures.

Ignoring her question he began to introduce himself. "My name is..... Well I do not have a name anymore."

Kagome tilted her head curiously. "What do you mean.?"

The man said, "These beings around you? They are known as Heartless, and I am one of them."

Kagome shook her head, tired, and said, "I'm so confused, what do you mean?"

He grinned, "Walk with me."

* * *

"Heartless are what we are named, but are created from the hearts of humans. We feel the need to collect more hearts, so the mindless ones attack normal humans, creating more heartless, and the cycle continues. "Nobodies" are the bodies and soul that are left behind, reanimated to fight for what's known as Organization Thirteen, which is led by my own nobody, Xemnas. After being separated from him, I went into a rage."

"What happened?" Kagome asked, truly curious.

"To understand you must know that we are in a place known as Kingdom Hearts, home for the Heartless. It is that factor that makes me wonder how you managed to arrive here. Aside from that, I wanted to achieve the power of Kingdom Hearts for myself. Instead, the one who wields the keyblade, Sora, stopped me and showed me that Kingdom Hearts is light and dark. Two halves of a whole, darkness inside and light out. I have been trapped here ever since. The boy probably thinks he is rid of me." The mans golden eyes glowed as he glared ahead, but a smirk was on his face.

"I see." Kagome said, smiling. "Your dark side had influenced you to try and hurt Sora and open Kingdom Hearts. What were you known as before you were separated from your nobody?"

"My human name was Xehanort. But do not call me by it."

"Well, what do you want me to call you?"

"...I would prefer Ansem, but the name is taken by my teacher. Call me Xean."

"Alright then Xean, why tell me all of this?"

"I have been trapped here for nearly two years, girl. No one to talk to, and slowly counting the hours. I hoped for this place to be a paradise, and instead, my mind has been slowly wasting away."

"This place is anything but a paradise." Kagome sighed.

"I agree. And I've completed my half, it is now your turn to answer one of my own questions. Who are you? Truly?"

"My name is Kagome. I came from a world called Earth."

Kagome spoke to him of her own adventures, speaking fondly of her friends and family. Xean sat silently relishing in the presence of another being that he could speak to. He listened to her voice in the place they sat, away from the door, but close enough to see it still.

She had told him the fundamentals, and he had only one question, "How did you end up here, girl?"

"Please, call me Kagome. I... I was heading to my home village in my world when I came across the sacred tree that guarded the graves of two important people to me. A... Keyhole had appeared, etched into the bark earlier, and when we came by again, it was back, and the Heartless were being called forth from it. I tried to use my powers to stop them, and it worked, but there were too many of them, and I couldn't stop them."

"Your powers?"

"I am what's known as a priestess. My energy is able to purify negative energy."

Xean's eyes widened and he gasped at the implications. Negative energy was essentially what darkness was. His mind rushed at miles an hour. He smirked to himself, seeing the potential in Kagome.

He turned the smirk into blank look and said to Kagome, "It seems you found your worlds Keyhole. A worlds Keyhole is the entrance to it's heart, and once the Heartless find it... I'm sorry to say the world is essentially destroyed."

Kagome's head drooped and her eyes closed. She had been afraid of something like that. She sighed raggedly and shook her head. Before she could get entirely depressed, Xean's voice stopped her. "I believe your world can be brought back."

She looked up at him quickly desperation in her eyes, "How?! How can I bring them back?!"

Xean smiled, and a hint of his old self appeared in his features. "I told you of my own Nobody, no? I can see the world through his eyes through the connection we have. He doesn't know it however, and can't even feel my presence. He is trying to gather together the doorway to Kingdom Hearts again. We wait until the entrance is strong enough, and we will be able to escape. At the moment, someone is controlling the heartless and caused your world to be taken. We can find them. Look up, Kagome."

The desperate girl did and her eyes widened. High above them, almost higher than the could see, masses of land floated side by side, and she knew they extended to the heavens, (if there were any), and beyond. Seeing the ground below her begin to glow Kagome saw that darkness was not the only thing there. The darkness bled away from the ground at Xean's command, and Kagome gasped at what she saw. Lying in rest under her feet, thousands of forms rested below, encased in crystal. The cases floated side by side and Kagome couldn't see the end of them. They seemed to be asleep, peacefully unaware of the events going on around them, and Kagome turned a wide, tearful, questioning eye to Xean.

"They were brought here because of the Heartless attacks on their worlds. These people survived being turned into heartless, but once their world dissapeard they were put into a deep sleep and encased here, waiting for the time that their home would be restored, if ever. When we escape all of these people will be left behind, but when I defeat the person controlling the Heartless from the outside, I will be able to free them all. These people don't deserve to be here, Kagome."

Kagome's spirits had dropped to near destructive levels when she had realized the implications of the people in the crystal encasing. Sango, Miroku, everyone was most likely lost in the crystal sea, unable to live and feel until they were freed. Hearing Xean, she looked up to look him in the eye.

"You can help me stop the person controlling the Heartless, Kagome. Your powers are pure light, and against the Heartless that power is immeasurable. Not to mention, you will be safe in my care, for people will be sure to notice how powerful you are. My only condition is that you work for me. You cannot back out, and you must follow my orders"

Kagome had lost anymore happiness that she had kept after waking in Kingdom Hearts. She was able to think very quickly on his terms. She said, as quiet as she could. "Only... Only if you help me find my son. He... He can't have turned into a heartless." Her voice cracked at the end. "Someone took him from me. I know it."

Xean smirked, gaining a little more spark and pulled the distraught girl into an embrace. "I promise, Kagome."

"Then I'll help you. I swear my powers to your cause."

* * *

I was so eager to post this, I almost forgot the AN! I have big plans for the next chapters, and I'm already trying to descide how next chapter will start.

I would like to hear your input on the story!

(Also, if you haven't noticed, my penname has changed from Dark Thorned Rose to FriggyEsquire, just so you know.)


	3. Chapter 3: A Change of Pace

"_It's simple. There is good. There is evil. There are those who commit crimes. And those who stop them. The two sides are opposite, as different as day and night. And the line between them is clear... or at least, it's supposed to be_." - Dick Grayson

Chapter 3 - A Change of Pace

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Inuyasha

* * *

The raven haired woman focused and, in a move that had become second nature, willed her power into being. Feeling, not seeing the warm glow in her hands, she slowly raised them from their place at her sides, her gaze boring into the ground ahead of her.

A light had begun emerging from the floor and she concentrated on the feeling. It steadily grew taller and Kagome, sweat beading on her forehead, saw it flicker in and out of focus.

She hastily slowed the power and concentrated harder on forming it instead of bringing it out, she had enough. It solidified and suddenly burst to life. A door formed and Kagome felt the power drift away into the door, keeping it solid on it's own.

A small smile escaped her lips, were once a triumphant cry would have emerged.

Xean grasped her shoulders, "Amazing, simply amazing Kagome…" And, truly, Xean was amazed. The Heartless didn't expected for Kagome to grasp the concept this quickly, and was proud of his charge. Smirking to himself, he watched her glow in happiness.

Kagome herself was very surprised. She had gained control over her powers long ago, but she was now using it in a way she never had before. This door in front of her was a complete, however crude, imitation of the Darkness Corridors that the Organization members used. Hers was her own though, made specifically for her own travel. It didn't connect anywhere at the moment, seeing as Kagome didn't really know of any place outside of the realm besides her already gone home.

Kagome had learned so much in the time with Xean. They began every 'day' by sparring, and Kagome learned just by watching his movements. She had to be careful never to strike out with her powers for fear of hurting him, and Xean explained that her powers would certainly be enough during a real battle. Thinking that her battle experience would be enough to get through spars, Kagome was surprised when every battle she lost.

Although, she became humbled at the thought that she was being taught by the person that beat her.

A long while had passed since meeting with Xean, she was unable to keep track of the days, though, and she had grown fond of the Heartless.

"Are you ready to start, Kagome?" Xean asked, ready for Kagome's control demonstration. He needed to know what she knew before starting the next level of her training.

"Yes, sir."

Said Heartless only raised and eyebrow, and she elaborated. "Ah... It doesn't feel right to not hold you in higher power. You're my boss, kind of, I guess? It feels right to refer to you with respect." She had been reflecting on this for awhile. It did feel right.

He chuckled and said to the girl, "You aren't obligated to, Kagome. Though you was right. I am your superior officer. It is good that you know your place. In fact... When we escape from this decrepit place, refer to me 'Master' or 'Xean-sama'. If we ever meet with any of my... acquaintances, they will not suspect your 'Master Xean' to be me. I've never had anyone call me master, it will not clue them in."

Kagome beamed.

Soon she set back to work while her Master began to question her more on the outside world. It was their normal pastime. Xean had been trapped in the darkness for so long that he craved Kagome's stories of her life outside. He in turn told her of what he knew about the worlds he had visited.

"You never told me of your son, Kagome."

Said girl drooped a bit at the mention, and didn't answer right away.

"His name is Shippou, and he is in no way my biological son. I didn't give birth to him, but he was still just a babe when I found him." And it was true. Shippou was considered a newborn by demons. "He isn't human, not one bit. He is what's known as a demon." Xean nodded, he had heard of demons in his studies under Ansem. Kagome continued, trying to keep her voice detached.

"He's still just a little boy, and he barely reaches my knee in height. He has long red hair in a ponytail. He never likes to brush it, but when I do before bed, it lulls him to sleep." A smile drifted onto her face. "He can transform, and perform little tricks of his own that his father taught him before he died. He looks mostly human from his waist up, but his lower half is that of a fox, and he even has a bushy little tail!" Kagome's face was calm, but the turmoil Xean could feel in her soul said otherwise. It was not in his nature, and he berated himself at the thought or wanting to comfort her. The bright smile on her face was enough to make Xean smile a bit, though.

"He... loved to draw." And here Kagome pulled out a piece of plastic out from the pouch at her side. "He drew this for me before we got separated."

It was a small simple picture that Kagome had laminated to protect it from the rain and snow that they had been sure to face in later travels. Xean reached out and she handed it to him.

It showed Kagome, a shocking likeness to her, and who he assumed to be Shippou. They were sitting together, and the picture showed him in her arms asleep as she watched over him.

"Xean..."

Xean looked up at her, noticing the lack of 'sir' or an honorific'. Kagome's hand was clutching her opposite elbow and she tried to make herself look smaller.

"I... don't know your true intentions for the worlds, but for my son…" Stuttering over the words she continued, "I... just hope that you will not force me to do something I won't like. Killing or hurting someone... I don't like it, but I am willing to do anything for my son. I will follow you to death for him." Kagome had been reflecting on this for a very long time, wondering if it was just to good to be true that a former 'evil' person would help her without expecting her to do the things that she'd condemned others for.

"That is nothing to worry about, Kagome."

She looked at him attentively through her panicky haze.

"I was never going to force you to hurt anyone. I asked you to join me for two reasons. Your powers, the pull they will have in negotiations in the future is invaluable. If I wish to deal with people I have wronged, you are my bargaining chip, and offering your powers in exchange for what I want is something I find dearly necessary. Not that I will ever part with you." He said grinning at her, consoling her worries and hurt look. "And that leads me to my second reason. You are a very nice girl, Kagome. If it ever comes to it, you can be my inside person, a spy if you will. They would never suspect you."

"Which brings us to our next lesson. What to do when the circumstances arrive for you to become a spy."

Kagome's heart felt a great deal lighter then when they began.

* * *

"I'm sorry about this Xean… I really am…"

"Not to worry, Kagome. It has always been a reaction for any normal person to become sick when first coming into contact with the darkness. It just took you longer due to your powers. The drain of them must have taken a toll, and let the sickness come."

"But… no reaction has been as violent as me, right?"

"No, not a one."

Kagome sighed and tried once again to relax, stomach cramping in pain and she curled tighter around her middle.

She had gotten sick.

Violently so, too. Stomach cramps and blinding headaches kept her from moving, and Xean's comforting hand on her shoulder was the only thing keeping her conscious. And she knew it wouldn't be long until she passed out.

"Kagome, you need rest. If I am to continue train you, you are to be in the best shape possible at that time."

"Yes, sir." And Kagome could feel herself drifting off. Xean's sudden words brought her out of it.

"Kagome, what is it like to feel for another human being?" His voice was as normal as any other time, unhesitating and steady.

Looking up at him, she pondered on the meaning. "Feel? You mean, general like, or something like 'love'?"

Xean tilted his head a bit. "'Love', I suppose. I still may be able to feel in this body, but the recognition of 'love' seems to elude me."

"Hmm..." Kagome's brow knitted in confusion. "Well, there are two types of love, I guess. One love is between friends, the love enough to want to protect them from danger, and be in their company when you are bored. Caring about their feelings. The other love... Is a love shown between two people that is a deep bond, I believe at the soul. To want to care for them, and to be cared for in return. To want to have children, and grow old with them."

Still confused, Kagome asked her superior, "What made you ask that, though?"

"I have heard many people refer to love as a feeling of the heart, and I've read books, both fictional and non that say the same thing. It all seemed too absurd to me, and I wished to know your opinion. Nobodies lack hearts and souls, who was it that said that feelings came from the heart?" Kagome understood. Xean asked many questions of her. Being trapped for a long time left him with a great amount of time to think, and he would obviously have questions afterwards.

His next words startled her out of her thoughts, violently. "I think I might have a feeling akin to 'love' for you Kagome."

Kagome felt heat rise to her face at his words. From her spot, lying down, she stuttered, "X-Xean… what-?"

"Kagome... You are my property. Ever since you began to work for me, I have thought this. But I care for you, Kagome, no matter how harsh I seem at times. I do not know if it is familial love or something else, but I have never cared for a human as I do you. But you aren't just human… Nor are you normal, Kagome."

Without pausing at his words of possesion, Kagome reeled at the implications of his words, and her heart beat faster in her chest.

"You… are light."

And his arms encircled her waist from behind.

"And as darkness…"

She could feel his breath on her ear.

"I have an… addiction to the light." His skin felt cold, like ice against hers, but Kagome could feel herself heat up in response to his touch. Face ablaze, she made sure to stay as still as she could.

He buried his nose into the crook of her neck and Kagome realized something from his words, "An… addiction?"

"Yes…" He murmured into her neck and she shivered. Kagome fell asleep right there, terrified out of her mind at the new feelings budding in her chest.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next 'morning', alarmed and mortified to find herself lying asleep next to Xean. Carefully, and without startling Xean, she stood up and tapped her heel against the 'ground'. She could walk, it seemed, and a smile graced her face. Her sickness had seemed to pass. Looking back at the slumbering Xean, Kagome decided to ditch the tumulus thoughts flitting across her mind and walk for a bit.

She could hear her steps , resonating echoes all around her in the darkness. As she walked, her thoughts turned quickly to Xean. He was what her friends would have classified as 'evil'.

This thought scared her.

Was she really an underling to an 'evil' person? No, Xean was much too nice to her, and his motives seemed pure enough. He wanted to leave the decrepit world, and establish his ranks in the heartless fraction again, but the deal with Sora, that scared Kagome. He never talked of the boy, but Kagome could see lingering thoughts of hatred in his eyes. Well, she could deal with that when it came along.

Now... did all this make her evil?

Breaking out of her thoughts, Kagome heard her footsteps once again, but something else was echoing.

_TapTAP, TapTAP._

Someone was following her.

Stopping, Kagome reached out a pale hand and reached for her powers. A bow emerged and, gripping it slightly, Kagome listened once more for the steps she was sure she had heard not moments ago.

She raised her bow, and fingered the spot were her arrow would emerge when she wished it to, facing the direction she felt the figure emerge from.

"You... Girl."

Looking closer, Kagome saw a man, or at least a boy tall enough to be mistaken for a man, standing directly in her line of sight. His body seemed to disappear into the darkness, his cloak a pitch black colour that made him almost fade away. For some reason, as that thought crossed her mind, Kagome felt a deep sadness settle and her apathetic expression slipped into one of empathy. His face was hidden by his hood, his voice a deep baritone that seemed very familiar. He spoke with the same voice of her Master. This man however... he couldn't be her master.

He approached her quickly, his strides crossing the distance between them in seconds, and seemed to stare directly into her eyes. "You're heart is pure. You aura is clean.... and yet. I can sense his presence on you. You shouldn't be here." Without warning, the man raised his arm and Kagome instinctively struck out with her energy.

The man staggered back, as if burned. And true enough, his left hand lay limp in his grasp and he soon left it at his side, grasping his weapon and lunging at her with renewed vigour. Kagome raised a quick, feeble shield that gave her a split second to jump away. Tumbling to a stop, she staggered to her feet and gave the man a quick once over. His face was still shrouded by his cloak, but the weapon in his hand gave her reason to be worried. The way he wielded the blue and red devils wing made Kagome nervous. He was obviously experienced.

The man settled into a well practiced stance and he lunged again. Kagome was ready this time, pulling a quick bow and arrow from her energy and shooting at his flickering form. The man was fast.

The cloaked man jumped back, getting close and twisting away from an arrow shot at point blank, instead bringing his weapon around to whip Kagome in the face. Lunging back as quick as she could, Kagome felt the end of the blade instead dig into her arm and she gasped, staggering away before lashing out blindly with her energy. She heard his satisfying cry of pain and she began her desperate run for the Door.

The memory of her Master's lecturing voice brought her to a halting stop.

_"My presence is to remain a secret Kagome. Never lead a foe back to me. Stand and fight, and I will come to your aid if it does not compromise me."_

_"What... what if I can't hold my own?"_

_He didn't grace her with an answer, and she already knew what he meant. It was something her said to her many times during training._

_"If you train hard enough, Kagome, you won't need me."_

That lecture was given on the premises that they would be in the light realm by this time. Not long had passed since her training hadn't learned very much at all, only greater control and the basics of combat. Kagome gritted her teeth and turned around, planting her feet firmly into the ground as her energy was brought to the surface once more. Her mind ran through the feeble attacks she knew granted by a year enrolled in Martial Arts Class and the basics that Sango and her Master had managed to teach her. The man she had hit blindly staggered to his feet with collected grace that Kagome lacked and he, without warning, lunged again.

Kagome became worried as she and the man became locked in a clash of blades, she having summoned a 'blade' she felt 'comfortable' with. This guy was experienced, and Kagome was nothing without her bow and arrows. He was too close, though!

He easily knocked her back and lunged again, knocking her blade away, Kagome felt him slam into her, and grimaced, that would leave a bruise. Again, Kagome swiped her hand out, energy flowing along. Catching the man in the ribs, Kagome grinned in satisfaction as the man gasped and lumbered away again.

Suddenly, without warning, the man stopped and let his weapon disappear into the darkness. He raised his hands in a sign of peace.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she, angry at the whole situation, called out, "Fight me! You attack me then expect me to stand down?! Not happening!!"

"Like I said."

Her eyes widened, heart skipping a beat. His voice came from behind her and she saw too late that he had disappeared from her view. Twisting she saw he was not two inches from her. Staring up at him she felt helpless. All her efforts in this struggle came to nothing. She gasped as she finally saw under the cloak. Molten gold eyes stared, piercing into her soul, and the dark angles face of her master greeted her under his hood.

_"N-No...."_

Brought harshly from her thoughts, Kagome felt a shove to her chest and darkness invaded her vision.

"You don't belong here."

* * *

Kagome awoke to the harshness of hard ground at her back and cold seeping into her skin. The pit-patter of rain echoed in her ears as the it poured from the heavens. Jolting up, Kagome, not missing a beat, staggered to her feet and looked around wildly. It was night, that much was obvious, and Kagome discovered the area she was in to be a complete mystery. Deciding quickly to not look around at night when the heartless could corner her, and she could catch her death in the rain, Kagome sat down in an ungraceful heap, uncharacteristic anger flowing through her veins.

That was not Xean, it couldn't have been! He didn't wield any blade even remotely close to the one that man used. But... it wasn't him, and yet it was at the same time. His body, his voice, but not him.

That man had taken the one stable thing in her fragile existence and forced her to abandon it.

Either way, Kagome was angry. Her knees pulled up to her chest, Kagome rested her chin atop them and forced herself to take in her surroundings. Her back was settled against what appeared to be a dead end. A quick look told her that, no, a fence was at her right, a padlock keeping the door closed. There was no climbing over it either, large pipes were spread across the top, ascending to the very top of the wall, said wall towering high above. Stairs ascended beside her, a landing stopping halfway up and obviously wrapped back around and kept going. Kagome sighed. Trust her to be dropped in an abandoned area of a possibly hostile world.

Kagome finally relented and shivered at the cold, the shadows that encompassed the area comforted her. They were at least familiar.

Suddenly, her heart seized. The darkness.... familiar? Comforting? Kagome shivered once again and her breath hitched. Back in her own world, the darkness was her enemy. The Heartless were her enemy. How could she find the empty solitude of the dark comforting? Her thoughts drifted back to her thoughts of herself being evil, and she answered her own question. She already knew the answer.

In the time she had spent with Xean, the darkness had become more than something to be afraid of. It became something to take solace in. He had comforted her the first night she had collapsed in a sobbing heap, and after that had taken a firm hand in her training. He had guided her, and taught her all about how the darkness wasn't as bad as it seemed, being full darkness himself.

Kagome missed him dearly, and she pondered on the fact that she hadn't even known him for very long. And again the answer came to her, albeit this time a bit more reluctantly.

He was practically saving her life. Her family was her life and he was helping her get them back.

And, god how she missed him.

Trying to steady herself, Kagome shook, frame trembling, and reached up to her neck and into her shirt. She gripped the icy cold sphere with her finger tips and pulled it out, letting it rest in her palm.

The Jewel of Four Souls glittered listlessly, it long lost light a dim reminder of how much Kagome had changed.

While she was still a pure being, her unstable emotions had changed the jewel, in the same way her master had changed her. She clenched her hand around the jewel, and willed once more, for it's power back. The power that could help her, and allow her Master to achieve his goal.

And once again, the glitter only dulled, the surface of the jewel losing brightness and only reflecting the pitiful moonlight that managed to seep through the clouds.

Kagome's face, already soaked from the rain, was soon covered in unseen tears. The jewel stayed the same colour, but the loss of it's glittering lustre was a sign to Kagome. That she, the owner, had done something to upset it. Once again, she had failed the jewel. Many times she had tried to fix what she had done wrong, never knowing truly what it was.

Settling again, closer to the wall, Kagome tried to sleep, leaving the jewel out in the opening, swearing that since she was finally away from the darkness, she would work that much harder to restore it.

* * *

_It was later, much, much later, when Kagome sat up._

_It was still raining. But that didn't register to Kagome. Nothing did in this moment. Blinding light surrounded her, but she was settled on darkness, surrounding and imposing on her. _

_As she sat, rain escaping from the endless white above her, she watched in fascination, as her hand, pale as the white of her skirt, twitched. It was a strange twitch and it sent shivers down her spine. With that one twitch her entire body moved, no matter how small a movement._

_Still staring in wonder, Kagome watched, a prisoner in her own mind, as her hand lifted in front of her face, and she twirled her wrist, still staring in wonder._

_'What…What's happening to me…?'_

_And she watched, once more, as she gripped the Jewel of Four Souls tightly. So tightly her knuckles turned white. And she soon began to wonder how that was possible. Knuckles turning white on pale skin._

_And suddenly, the Jewel fell limp from her hands. And as she watched it fall into her lap, Kagome's gaze was captured by the torrent of crimson flowing down her arm._

_It was the wound, of course, it was always the wound, but this time, it just wouldn't stop bleeding, and she giggled._

_Laughter bubbled up once again, roaring in her chest, and Kagome laughed. Laughed until her side hurt and she became light headed. And she didn't care if anyone heard, because the wound wouldn't stop bleeding!_

_And with that thought, almost without thought, Kagome snapped back into awareness, the cold of the rain feeling like raining fire. The laughter bubbled away, and it suddenly stopped. Kagome, gazing in horror at nothing at all felt the pricks of terror pushing at the edges of her mind. _

_But then she smiled. _

* * *

With a gasp, Kagome jolted awake, breathing hard.

"What just happened?" She whispered to herself. "I-I can't remember my dream..." But the thought scared her. For some reason she knew she didn't want to remember.

Kagome could see light beginning to dawn, the lighting of the clouds telling her that morning had come. The rain, however had not let up. It still came down to the earth as harshly as it did when she had arrived. Forgetting the dream for the moment, Kagome sighed. She had to get moving, or she was going to catch her death in the rain.

"Why the hell did I think this was a good idea? Sitting in the rain? How stupid can I be?" Kagome spoke aloud to herself, annoyed at her own thoughtlessness. Fingering the jewel, she wondered if her stupidity was the reason she couldn't think of why it never responded to her.

"Who are you?"

Kagome's heart skipped about twenty beats, startled at the new voice. Jolting to her feet, Kagome didn't even glance at the person, and gasped as the pins and needles in her arms and legs. Ducking to the right, Kagome faintly heard the person, "Hey, stop!", and tried the gate, and as she suspected, it was locked. Seeing a path ahead of her Kagome ran. She could hear the person following and swore, realizing too late that the path she took was a very short one, and a dead end. She twisted around and kept her head low, avoiding looking at the person that had shocked her out of her peaceful reverie.

"Hey, why'd you run? I just want to know who you are!"

It was a woman, that much was true. Kagome heard her stop in front of her and knew that she looked a sight, rained on and dead tired. Her legs trembled after being put into use after hours of sitting, blood pumping freely and shooting pins and needles up and down her legs. Letting out a shaky breath, Kagome finally raised her head to look at the woman.

And almost stopped breathing.

"S-Sango?"

Sango, no - the woman in front of her, for it couldn't be her sister, looked at her with confused honey brown eyes, "Who? No- you got me mistaken for someone else, my name's Tifa."

Dear God, even her voice was the same. Her heart clenched, and Kagome stuttered out, "I-I'm sorry. You... Look so much like my sister, I'm sorry."

Kagome slid to the ground and the woman said, "No, no, I'm sure it was an honest mistake. What's your name?" The comment had the backing of slight command, telling Kagome that this woman was used to ordering around.

"M-My name's Kagome Higurashi."

"Are you okay? You look pretty shaken up."

Kagome just smiled and the woman approached her, kneeling on one knee to talk to Kagome. "I... I was stupid enough to stay out in the rain, that's all. I just need to get my bearings and find the nearest inn."

Tifa smiled back, "Well, don't worry then, Kagome. I know a friend who can take you to the restoration committee, they can help you with anything you need. I just have to find the jerk." And she sighed.

"But- I don't want to be a burden!"

"Don't worry, I'm already trying to find him. He keeps running though."

Kagome chuckled, and said quietly, "I know the feeling. But... why can't you take me to the committee yourself?" This not saying that she'd accept.

Tifa flinched and said, "I kind of got into a fight with one of them last time, and, well, I'm not exactly welcome at the moment. Actually..." Tifa trailed off looking at the clouds, and the rain pouring down. "I... I think I should just take you back to the hideout, seeing as the rain still seems to be going strong. It's not exactly suitable for you to st- Oh, shit, you're bleeding!"

Kagome, surprised at the turn in conversation, looked at her arm and, for once, took notice of the wound that the cloaked man had given her. "Oh... That's right, I am."

"Stupid Girl, you said you've been sitting here in the rain! How long?!"

"A... couple of hours... I think."

She hadn't worried about it before, her body wouldn't let her bleed out, but she was feeling woozy. Kagome's voice trailed off as she realized that she was stupid enough to forget the wound.

Tifa sighed in exasperation, but the smile on her face told Kagome that she was thinking the same thing. Tifa quickly led Kagome up the stairs and into a stone corridor with windows displaying an impressive canyon off in the distance. Sitting them both down, Tifa moved Kagome to she could reach Kagome's wound.

"What're you-"

"Just sit quietly until I'm done, 'k? I'm just going to clean it up." And reaching into her pocket, Tifa pulled out a handkerchief and began tentatively wiping the blood from her wound.

"I'm sorry for this..." Kagome said, truly ashamed of forcing the woman to take care of her.

"Don't worry about it!" Tifa said, a smile on her face.

At Kagome's wondering look, Tifa said, "I'm not about to leave my new friend out in the cold, alone and hurt!"

Her eyes wide, Kagome managed to stutter out, "F-Friend?"

Tifa looked up at Kagome's whisper and said, "What, you don't want me as a friend?" Grinning, Tifa watched Kagome's panicking look.

"Oh- No, I didn't mean that, I-I just-"

"I'm kidding!" Tifa said, giggling. "But what's so strange about me wanting you as a friend?"

"I... I don't know." Kagome said, a truly blank look on her face. "I... I've been away from others for so long I guess, it was just kind of surprising!"

"What do you mean, 'been away from others'?"

"Do... do you know what the heartless are?"

Tifa sighed and nodded, concentrating on Kagome's wound, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, as you can probably tell, I'm not from this world."

"I was one of the people that fought to protect innocents on my world, so when the heartless attacked, I tried to fight them. I didn't know what they were at that time. I didn't know that they would be going for the keyhole, so they were able to take it all over before I could even blink. When I woke up," Here Kagome pulled out her story that Xean had scripted to her. "I was in an abandoned place, on another world. There, I met my Master."

"Master?"

"Yes." Kagome smiled brightly at the mention of him, "He took care of me after he found out my world had been destroyed. He taught me all about the Heartless and the Nobodies."

"How did you and up here then?" Tifa questioned.

"Well, Master and I never left each others sight, he was afraid that my inexperience with the Heartless would get me hurt. Except... Yesterday, he was working on something, and I wandered off. A man in a black hood and cloak attacked me, and I ended up here." Noticing her reaction to her description, she asked Tifa, "You know him."

She nodded, "Ever heard of Organization XIII?"

Kagome's eyes widened. It was THEM?

"X-Master was tracking their movements, researching them. I was helping him learn about them individually, I guess it never crossed our minds for him to tell be what their trademark was."

Tifa, having finished her work on Kagome's wound, said brightly, "This is great, though! The restoration committee has been looking a long time for information on them. They've targeted Hollow Bastion in the past, and I'm pretty sure with your help, we can be ready next time."

_'They have a reason to trust you now.'_

Trying to ignore that distressing thought, Kagome smiled, "That is great!"

Then a thought struck Kagome.

She knew of everyone in Organization XIII. But, the person that attacked her had the face and voice of her master, and he obviously wasn't apart of the Nobody Fraction. It wasn't anybody from the Organization, but he was disguised as one of them.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

Alright, a lot of things to say about this chapter.

I had to cut this down. A lot.

It was over 10,000 words, amazingly, before I decided to split it and post a new chapter. There are a few things needing said for the story itself. I just started high school. Now, this will not hinder me. More likely, it will help me, and seeing as I have a full three chapters ready to edit and post J

As you can see, this new Kagome is more subdued than her canon counterpart. She is a lot a lot more simple, opting for a simple skirt and long t-shirt as opposed to the complicated outfits worn before the story began.

As for Xean and Kagome's relationship… is it working? Is Kagome's personality working? This chapter had to be the first chapter I really made an effort to really use as a base for future chapters, such as Kagome's loyalty issues, and her new friends/people she will be spying on.

The Jewel was asked about, and I admit, I completely forgot. You can see my ideas for it from this chapter :D

Kagome's referring to Xean as 'Master' or 'Sir' was a definite YES for my plan for them. When she uses 'Master' it is in front of others, or when she is being extremely subdued and submissive.

Lastly, as for the 'mysterious person', you all should know who it is. I know this seems confusing, but just bear with me, it will all make sense.

Input? R&R, please J

(PS, as for Kagome's light corridor thing, I'll explain more in the next chapter… Maybe ;))

Thanks to Happymystery12, Shiroi no Yume, Milene, Jojoluver54, xXiforeveriXx, Arch Necromancer, and Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi for reviewing, you guys are my buffalo buddies :D


End file.
